Happy Birthday Elaina
Catt Hatter: '''Happy Birthday Elaina! :D *blows a party whistle* '''Ms Elaina Hyde: '''Thank you so much Catt!! '''Catt Hatter: '''You are very welcome! *She sweeps her hatt off in a dramatic bow and blows on the party whistle again.* '''Ms Elaina Hyde: '''Aren't you not supposed to take that off or something? '''Catt Hatter: '''Nah, ' *she said replacing the hatt on her head* I think I'm good, Hen worries too much. '''Ms Elaina Hyde: '... He is the doctor.. Catt Hatter: I''' know, but it's already been a couple months and I've only gotten better. An added bonus, I don't get scared anymore! *Catt said cheerfully.* 'Ms Elaina Hyde: ' ... Fear is supposed to protect you... 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt just gave her a confused look.* 'Ms Elaina Hyde: ' .... 'Catt Hatter: '...How? '''Ms Elaina Hyde: '''Like... If you're face-to-face with a bear... If you aren't scared, you fight. And die. If you are, you run away... '''Catt Hatter: '''Just because I'm not scared doesn't mean I don't want to live. I like living, all my friends are here! And it's already been proven that they'd be upset if I died...again. I don't want to make any of my friends sad by being stupid and fighting a fight I can't win. *She tilted her head to the side, thinking.* Also, I think the instinct for self preservation is separate from fear. 'Ms Elaina Hyde: '''Oh. *giggles* Well I don't know anything... '''Catt Hatter: '''I won't have you talking down about yourself like that, and certainly not on your special day! *She said in a mock-snooty voice, grabbing her arm and dragging her over to the snack table, which was covered in plates of cake and other confectionary. She shoved a plate and fork into Elaina's hand before sticking the party whistle in her hatt and grabbing herself a slice.* Have some cake instead. Cheers! '''Ms Elaina Hyde: '''Oh! Okay?? Cheers! *eats her cake* '''Catt Hatter: '*Having heard what happened the one time Elaina ate too much sugar, Catt made sure to keep an eye on her and cut her off after the second slice.* I'm pretty sure that's enough for now. You really don't want to have a sugar hangover tomorrow. Tea? *She said, gesturing to a table set with all the trimmings needed for tea.* '''Ms Elaina Hyde: '''Aww... But I want more... '''Catt Hatter: '''I know, but we don't want the memory of your special day to be lost in a sea of sucrose-induced hysteria now do we? *She said, leading the excitable blonde over to the tea table.* Now what's your fancy? 'Ms Elaina Hyde: '''Yeah... Peppermint with chocolate creamer and sugar? '''Catt Hatter: '''Chocolate creamer? Decadent! *Catt set about preparing the tea, relieved to see that there was actually chocolate creamer available. Running her usual time loops without her notebook and watch made her nervous. She really needed to get those back from Hela. Once the cup was ready, she handed it to Elaina with a smile.* Enjoy! '''Ms Elaina Hyde: '''Thanks! Wow, you have everything... '''Catt Hatter: '''Well I can't disappoint the birthday girl now can I? Cheers! *Catt grinned over her cup.* '''Ms Elaina Hyde: '*giggles and cheers her then drinks her tea* '''Catt Hatter: *Catt was glad that the party had been a success, and sighed contentedly. If only Helen could be here. ''she thought.*'' Ms Elaina Hyde: *she drank her tea happily* Obtained From Guess what today is~! :D Category:Main Plot Category:Normality